Who Needs Science Anyway?
by vindictive locomotive
Summary: oneshot i found while searching around my documents, cnat decide if i should continue it, probably should but R&R anyway FAX if a oneshot, hardly any, if more chapters, PLENTY R&R peeps


Who Needs Science Anyway?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride in any way shape or form. Al****l Maximum Ride characters go to James Patterson**

**Plot is mine though and I would appreciate it if no one stole it. By the way, Mr. Conklin, about the title, this is not my personal opinion of science class, but it probably is Fang's opinion of it so it's nothing against you at all, but when you are writing a fan fiction, especially a Maximum Ride fan fiction, you have to keep the character's point of view in check the entire time. **

**this is a random oneshot i did for science, go figure, my science teahcer is so awesome he sometimes has us write a story incorporating all the science terms we've learned, this one happened to be on newton's 3 laws of motion. a full story too, with a plot and an objective and main characters and everything! how cool is that? i bet you don't have a science teacher who does that! hah! XP anyway i am proud to say that my grade was 100%! and Mr. Conklin loved it so much he wanted to keep a copy of it as an example, go me! I AM AWESOME! BOW TO MY AWESOMENESS! lol jk im not very awesome actually but oh well, its one of the overused phrases in my vocab. along with PMS and dude and frick. sooooooooo anyway enjoy it! R&R! i'd like to know if i should continue it, should i? ill leave it as a oneshot 4 now until further notice.**

* * *

"Fang"

"Fa-ang" I stirred slightly, even though the voice was only a few feet away from me, in my dream world it sounded as if someone were softly calling my name from somewhere far away…

"FANG!" I snapped back to reality.

"HUH? What? What'd I miss?" I didn't mean to fall asleep during science, I pulled an all-nighter cramming for a social studies test. Yeah I'm a huge procrastinator, what of it? At least I'm not schizophrenic like that crazy kid I met while sleeping in a New York City subway tunnel. Don't ask unless you want me to launch into an entire 4 books worth of an explanation.

"You missed a lecture on Newton's three laws of motion, Fang. I wouldn't mind if you were sleeping in some other class, but in science you really need to pay attention." said my science teacher, Mr. Dewey. Wow, self-absorbed much? Geez, talk about concern for my high-school education. Whatever, it's not like I don't already know this stuff, I spent my adolescence living in a dog crate being experimented on by crazy mad scientists with a twisted evil plan for world domination, so of course I picked up on a few things. But I just nodded my head and said,

"yes sir" Mr. Dewey nodded his head in satisfaction and walked back to the front of the room to continue the boring lesson on gravity. Oh well, even though I learned all I needed about gravity when I was about 4 (that it can be very helpful when fighting for your life against mutant wolf guys called Erasers) I decided that it wouldn't kill me to pay attention. I won't bore you with all the details but the rest of the period went something like this:

"…so weight is a measure of the gravitational force exerted on an object…"

I looked over at my best friend, Max, who by the way is a girl for those of you who are so close-minded that you automatically think that Max is only a boy's name. It's short for Maximum, not Maxine by the way.

So anyway I looked over at her and saw that she was actually paying attention to the teacher and she was taking notes, wait, notes?! Oh shoot I was supposed to take notes? I grabbed a piece of paper and started copying down what the teacher was saying, I'd have to get the rest of the notes from Max at the end of class. I wish this teacher would slow down, it was hard to write down everything he said that fast, plus I can barely spell so that didn't help at all.

What? You mean you're also 14 and you can already spell words longer than 4 letters? Well I'm sorry, but spelling and grammar are just one of those things mad scientists forget to do when they're busy grafting avian DNA into your system so you'll be a mutant bird kid freak with wings, and more stamina than the average person is supposed to have.

Yeah you heard right, I'm 98 percent human and 2 percent bird, which mean I have wings and my bones are light so I can fly, same goes the 5 other members of my "family". There's Max, she's 14 and the oldest by four months, she's what I guess you could call the leader of our "flock".

There's me, Fang, I'm also 14 and I'm sort of second-in-command to Max, we've been the best of friends since we were about 2.

Then there's Iggy, who is blind, the mad scientists (whom we like to call whitecoats) tried to enhance his night vision at their lab called the School (trust me, if you think you hate your school, you have no idea how lucky you are not to have ended up at this one) and now he can't see, his other senses are super good though, he is seriously the best cook in the entire world, ironic huh? He's also a total pyro and he's always making bombs with his partner-in-crime, the Gasman, a.k.a. Gazzy.

Gazzy's 8 and he can mimic any sound or voice perfectly, he can also throw his voice so it sounds like an inanimate object is talking to you when it's really just Gazzy.

Next comes Nudge, she's 11 and somehow she can hardly ever manage to stop talking, I swear she has like some kind of motor in her mouth, it is so hard to get her to stop talking. She's also the best computer hacker in the world and she's great with cars.

Last comes Angel, who is 6. Let's get one thing straight, even though ironically enough, Angel seems like an angel, she's really not. Like the rest of us, she has a whole lot more strength and stamina than the average human and if you gave her a good enough reason, she could totally take you down in less than 5 seconds. Also, she can read and control minds.

So there you have it, my family. We're not actually blood-related, only Angel and Gazzy are. We've been on a mission to save the world from crazy scientists and an extremely huge yet unknown company called Itex and their stupid "by-half plan". Which in a nut shell was supposed to get rid of half the world's population leaving only Itex's successful experiments behind.

Yep, we have actually saved you from a horrible death/future and you probably don't even know it. Anyways, we actually finished saving the world and settled down with Max's mom and her half-sister, Ella, in New Mexico. Shockingly, we have absolutely NOTHING to do since we're not running into Erasers or Flyboys every time we turn a corner.

So we joined Ella's school, and let me tell you, I totally get why you guys hate going to school. If I was normal I'd have seriously died of boredom by now. Luckily, years of putting up with guys in white coats talking about you as if you aren't even there, being called an "it", and referred to as an experiment number have saved me from dying a horrible death by conjugating verbs and writing persuasive essays.

So anyways, back to my notes, yep, you guessed it, they suck and I'm going to bomb the next science test but this is what they look like for those of you that are curious:

-gravity is a force of attraction between two objects due to their masses

-all matter is affected by gravity

-the law of universal gravitation states that all objects in the universe attract each other through gravitational force

-the unit of force is a newton (what the heck kind of a last name is Newton anyway? I mean I know he's a renowned scientist, but really, his last name sounds like a cookie)

-on Earth a 100 g object weighs aprx. 1 newton, because the object has mass, on the moon the same object weighs about one sixth it's weight on Earth, but it would still have the same mass., 100 g

-because of inertia, it would still take the same amount of force to get an object moving on the moon as it would on Earth

-all objects fall with the same acceleration, but air resistance slows down acceleration

-all objects accelerate toward Earth at 9.8 m/s/s

-accelerating stops at the terminal velocity, (without air resistance hailstones would hit the Earth at velocities near 350 m/s)

(that's right people, air resistance is your friend! I should know I've been hit with plenty of flying/falling objects before)

-orbiting objects are in free fall,

-an orbit is formed when the shuttle moves forward at a constant speed, it's path would be straight if there were no gravity. The object is in free fall because gravity pulls it down toward Earth, it's path would be straight down if it were not traveling forward. The actual path of the object follows the curve of the Earth's surface. This is known as orbiting therefore: weightlessness is a misconception

(except when you can fly! I feel bad for you guys, even though being avian-Americans that are supposed to save the world is tough, but the sensation of flying is the best drug in the world, I bet crack dealers would all be broke if everyone had wings like us)

-Newton's first law of motion: an object at rest remains at rest and an object in motion remains in motion at a constant speed and in a straight line unless acted on by an unbalanced force

-Newton's second law: the acceleration of an object depends on the mass of the object and the amount of force applied

a=F/m or F=mxa

-Newton's third law: whenever an object exerts a force on a second object, the second object exerts an equal and opposite force on the first

That's about as far as I got because the bell rang. I now fully understand the expression "saved by the bell".

I caught up with Max after class, "hey Max?" I asked sheepishly, I could tell she knew what I was gonna ask her even before I caught up with her. We're just that close.

"Fang, It's your fault, you were the one sleeping in class, not me." she said, see didn't I tell you she already knew?

"Please Max?" I begged. Yeah I know, me, Mr. Unemotional, was begging, the world might as well be ending or something, I never beg. But this was Max we're talking about here and I really needed the notes.

"You're really desperate aren't you?" she asked, she also knew I never beg so she obviously knew I was desperate.

"Well excuse me if attempting to get these notes out of you is the most interesting thing that's happened to me since we tried to put an end to global warming." wow, that is the most I have ever said in under a minute. I'm usually all tall, dark, and silent. Max is the only person in the world who can see past my veil of silence and see my emotions just by looking at me. Angel doesn't count because even if I don't remember to block her, she doesn't understand half the time why I'm having those emotions, she is only six after all.

"Fine, but you so owe me Fang." she sighed and handed me a piece of paper. Yes! Objective complete! My problem has been solved!

"Thanks Max!" I said and hugged her and ran toward my locker. Wait, I hugged her? What is wrong with me? I don't hug. Ever. Unless…well, ok fine, I guess Max is the only exception to that rule, but why? I can't even figure it out myself, I mean, I don't have a thing for her do I? I shrugged it off and looked at the piece of paper Max had handed me, it was covered in words and footnotes and equations, it was gonna take forever to copy this all down, I was gonna have to copy them in English. Who cared about English anyway? I ran off down the hallway without my books and made it to class just before the bell rang.


End file.
